Take On The World
by ThatGurlShay
Summary: Maya struggles in life and never wants to fail. With a busy mother and with no dad around, she lives alone in the apartment. The story is based around Maya Hart, and how she faces challenges in life. Rated T for a reason, eventual Lucas/Maya.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyoo! As I watched the episodes of Girl Meets World, although sometimes very cheesy, I enjoyed it. I thought Maya's character and backround was interesting and realistic of all of them, I wanted to write a story more into her life in her Point Of View. (3rd). This story is rated T for language. Also it's going to end with Lucas/Maya. (Sorry Riley/Lucas shippers.) Please Read and Review! ^-^ **

* * *

It was early in the morning and Maya sits at her window, gazing as she waits for the sunrise soon to come. She was alone, as always, and she can barely sleep. This is the time where she thinks deep about life. She feels like she's already an adult, a single adult with no family. Being alone in her apartment being lonely and not seeing another human figure. She looks at her clock. 5:30. She wouldn't need to get up until 6:45. Still, she couldn't sleep, she decided to invade Riley's sleep. She opens her window and heads to Riley's bedroom window.

She taps lightly on Riley's window, who looks disoriented on her bed. tap tap tap. Dammit Riley. She lifts up her window loudly and Riley is still sleepy. She smacks her face and she sits up, startled.

"Maya? What are you doing?" Riley whispers. "It's 5 in the morning!"

"I can't sleep. I want to talk." Maya explains. Riley groans and turns on her lamp next to her bed, sitting up to help wake herself up more.

"Riley, how do you do it?" She sits on her bed, sighing.

"Do what?" She yawns.

"Be happy? Basically be the perfect girl in the world." She says, laying her head on a pillow.

"Maya, I'm not perfect. I don't know... I just am.."

"I just don't understand the world. I mean, you have a family, a loving one, a dad who didn't bail for some girl, and a mom who doesn't work all the time, and when she isn't, doesn't pay attention. And basically found the perfect guy. You're so lucky."

"You always have us, Maya. We love you."

"I know." She smiled. "Well, I should let you sleep more. Goodnight." She stands up, hugging her goodbye. She leaves Riley's room and heads upstairs through the fire escape. She decides to sit outside of her window, breathing in the cool air. She kicks her feet around as her legs dangle from the ledge of the fire escape. She waits for the sunrise as she looks at the sparkling stars that are million miles away, catching Maya's eyes, as she gets an idea. She goes inside and searches her desk. She finds a yellow legal pad and pencil, and returns back on the fire escape, observing the scene before her.

She starts by drawing a few dark lines, trying to fit the dark sky. She smiles as her drawing progresses, the pad is covered in an sketch that Maya is highly satisfied with. She sees the sun peak out and slightly smiles to herself.

"Hello, sun." She whispers, and heads inside.

Maya picks out her outfit for the day, and goes to her door to look for a hairtie. She then hears the front door closing, followed by high heel clicks on the hard floor into the bathroom.

Great, her mother's home.

* * *

Sorry if it was a little short, please tell me what you guys think! :) -Shay


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I received great reviews within the week! I'm proud of myself, thank you guys! :) And for that, here's another (and longer) chapter! :')**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Girl Meets World. Disney and the creators do. **

* * *

Maya heard her mother's heels click around a couple of times, and stopped. Maya thinking she's in her room, she takes the chance to leave the front door without running into her mother. She opens her mahogany bed room door, and starts walking slow and cautious in front of her mother's bed room door. She leaves the little hallway, and tenses down a bit. In the living room, she sees her mother lazily staring at her while struggling to take off her heels.

"Damn it..." Maya whispered to herself.

"H-Honey, help mommy take off her shoes, please." She says, slurring all of her words. Maya hesitates, and does it anyway. Her mom smiles and shakes off her heels, the shoes flying off in the middle of the living room. Maya retrieves the shoes and puts it back on the shelf, then walking towards her backpack.

"Maya, sweetie?" Her mom asks, innocently. Maya then turns her attention towards her mom and waits. "Come here." Maya huffs and walks towards her drunken mother.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me." She says, with agression in her voice.

"I'm not." Maya couldn't hold back her tone.

"Good. Now have fun at school." She closes her eyes, dosing off, not caring that she's still in her work clothes. Maya rolls her eyes, grabs her backpack, and heads towards Riley's apartment.

Maya's mom, after working her 3 PM to 11 PM shift, she _always_ escapes her reality with bars and drinks. She was always stressed about being a single mother, barely even able to take care of herself, and without Maya's father around to help. She would always crash there until she was sleep deprived and caught a routine cab and driver who know who she was and where she lived because she rode the cab too often. Her drunk mode often caused her to be moody on her hangover.

Also, with her mom always drunk or busy, she would always try her best to avoid her, to avoid seeing her mom being helpless and to avoid her mood swings, which she knows she would let it out on her.

* * *

She knocks on the apartment door lightly, and smiles when Cory Matthews, Riley's father answers it.

"Hey, Maya." He smiles back, letting her in.

"Maya! Pancakes?" Topanga Matthews, Riley's mother, asks as she puts the last batch of pancakes onto a plate.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews." Maya says politely, trying to not seem greedy. When she was really hungry.

"I wasn't asking." She smiles, setting the plate on the table. Maya hesitates, but then sits down to start on the pancakes.

"Riley! Hurry up!" Cory calls, washing his plate. Riley walks out, fixing her hair.

"Hey Maya!" She greets, grabbing a granola bar from the fruit bowl.

"Hey." She finishes her last pancake, "Ready to go?" Riley nods and grabs her pack, as Maya washes her plate.

"Bye guys! Have a great day!" Riley says as she and Maya head out the door.

* * *

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Maya pushes Riley.

"We're literally 1 feet away from the classroom." Riley giggles, as she applies another layer of lip gloss.

"Your lips are glossy enough! Let's go!" Maya groans.

"Fine! Alright, let me take my books." Riley closes her lip gloss bottle and grabs her books. The two walk inside, just as the bell rings, and sits down.

"Welcome class, today we'll be discussing the new upcoming project." Cory says, casually leaning on his desk. "So, with a help of a partner, this project is a written creative presentation on a made up realistic future with a cause and affect. Let's say for example, Hunger has become because of lack of jobs, so what would be your affect toll? That is something you wanna think deep and hard about. I will be choosing partners this time, so no whining." Cory announces, picking random sticks of names.

"Farkle Minkus, Riley Matthews."

"Amanda Jerdins, Jake Duncan."

"Maya Hart and Lucas Friar."

"Niall Hannigan and Jonsey Mosby."

And so on.

After class, Maya turned to Lucas's desk.

"Hey, do you wanna work on this today?" She asks.

"Sure, where do you want to work? Your place?" Oh hell to the no.

"Um.. I don't think I can." She lied, "Maybe the Library?" She suggests.

"At my house?" He suggests, shrugging.

"Okay, I can work with that." She smiled, grabbing her books and heading out.

* * *

Maya stares at the address that Lucas had given her at lunch, and looks at the house in disbelief. Lucas opens the front door and grins.

"What's wrong?" Lucas says, amused at her facial expression.

"Nothing," Maya says, snapping back in reality. "It's just I don't see bigger houses like these often." She looks down.

"Oh well, come on in." He steps aside, as she walks inside, observing his living room. "C'mon, let's go work in the kitchen." He smiles, and grabs her hand, taking her towards the back of the house. This takes her off guard, but goes along with it. He lets go, and helps Maya unload her books onto the table.

"So," He sits on the table's stool. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not really.. But I wanna know what kind of problem the future would have for the cause and affect. She opens her notebook.

"Mm Kay." He takes out his notebook. They discuss lightly on ideas, problems and then school life after 2 hours on the project.

"How do you like New York, Cowboy?" She teased, stretching.

"It's good, I mean, I miss home and all, but this is an amazing experience."

"Just wait until you see the rats." She chuckles. Lucas shivers and Maya just laughs. Maya hears the door opening to see 2 adults walk in, both smiling at Maya and Lucas whose attention was towards them.

"Hey guys!" The Mother waved, taking off her shoes. Both of them waved. "You must be Maya! How's the project going?" she quick kisses Lucas's forehead, "By the way, I'm Tori Friar." She grins, shaking Maya's hand.

"The projects in progress, not bad." Lucas says, taking a cracker from the snack plate he'd prepared earlier. The dad walks in, smiling.

"I'm Derek Friar. Nice to meet you." He shakes Maya's hand.

"How was date night?" Lucas says, as Maya takes a grape.

"It was amazing! Your father actually sang to me and everything! The restaurant was fancy too." She takes off her coat.

"If you kids need anything, we'll be in the living room." Tori says, walking back.

"Your parents seem really nice." Maya slightly smiles, picking up her pencil.

"Yeah, they're awesome. What about your parents?" Lucas says, casually, also picking up his pencil. Before Maya can answer, Derek calls Lucas from the living room.

"Lucas! Did your report card come in?"

"Yea dad, just a minute!" He calls back. "Sorry, excuse me." He gets up from his stool and grabs his backpack into the living room. Maya sets down her pencil and subtly glance over to Lucas sitting in the middle of his mom and dad on their couch, looking at his parents pat his back and hug him, congratulating him. And the best of all, they're _there to support him. _It slowly kills Maya in the inside, reminding her that that's the kind of life that she's always wanted, to feel loved, supported, and happy with her two parents to help her.

But then she gets slapped by reality that she will never get that happy life.

_I just don't want to fail. _

Is the one thought that was always on top of her mind, whenever she's taking a test, or whenever she thinks of the thought of her father's abandonment was because he felt like she wasn't worth his time or love. She shakes off the thought quickly, and holds back the tears from escaping.

Lucas returns with a smile on his face, and it quickly disappears when he sees Maya packing up.

"Sorry, Lucas... I uh, have to get going home soon... I don't want my mother to worry." She lied, trying not to have her voice crack.

"Oh um, okay, bye." He smiled, and gave her a quick hug. Maya wished the hug lasted longer, its the thing she's never really gotten.

"Bye." She smiled, and headed out of the house.

* * *

**How did you like that chapter!? I'm proud of my writing ^-^ Because my other works need more work . Anyway, REVIEW! :) **

-**Shay **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks SO much for the reviews! You guys seem to like my story. :) you guys motivate me to write faster, so thank you. As always, review! I can always take constructive criticism and suggestions. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World, Disney does. and I also don't own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

**Also on another note: Riley doesn't have a crush on Lucas in this story, Chaioo. And beware: The T status goes further with stronger scenes. **

**(Only lightly, not detailed.) **

* * *

Maya breathed in the cool air as she walked towards the subway station. She looks up at the sunset sky, to find a beautiful mix of yellow and orange with white clouds. She took out her phone that Cory recently had given her, and took the picture for later. She places the phone back in her bag, and descends the stairs to the subway.

She arrives to her apartment around 9:30ish, and decides to draw the photo she had taken earlier. She takes out her yellow legal pad, and flips to a fresh page. She takes the colored pencils that Cory had given her, and studies the photo.

She perfects the remaining colors of the sky and looks at her artwork. Perfection. She smiles to herself, and puts back her legal pad in her desk. She hears the opening of the front door, and looks confused. She checks the time and it's 11:10. Her mom's shift was over but she _never_ went back home. She walks into the living room and sees her mom in her uniform, drunk.

"Mom, what are you doing home?"

"I got of-... off work earl- *hic* ly. I celebrated at the bar."

"Oh.." she said quietly.

"Now, I-I heard your report came in.. lemme see it."

Shit, Maya's report card was bad. Maya had just started believing in herself when the Report Cards were done printing.

"Now." She demanded. Maya sighed and walked to her backpack, reaching in for her report card envelope. She grabbed the card, and gave it to her lazy eyed mother.

"To Rose Hart." She read, ripping the envelope open and reading the grades.

"Maya, what the hell is this?" Rose said, in disbelief.

"Mom, I can-" Wham. She had just gotten slapped.

"I WORK MY ASS OFF AND YOU GIVE ME THIS BULLSHIT?!" She screams, while Maya's tears start falling. "YOU ARE A DUMBASS, MAYA, NO WONDER YOUR DAD LEFT YOU." Now, that hit her hard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SLACKING OFF? YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER."

Okay, Maya is done with her bullshit.

"You know what, mom, fuck you. I don't slack off for a reason! While your stupid ass in a bar don't you fucking REALIZE that no one helps me with me homework? DOES IT EVER COME TO YOU THAT I HAVE BASICALLY BEEN TAKING CARE OF MYSELF? You know what, goodbye. I hate you." Maya cries, her drenched with non stop tears, her eyes dead red, and a real stuff up nose.

"MAYA, DON'T YOU DARE." Her mom said, getting up.

"Watch me." She muttered, grabbing her things from her room. She packs her school stuff, some clothes, her phone, colored pencils and legal pad, and storms out quickly.

"GET BAC-" Slam. Maya heads out of the apartment and heads to Riley's apartment.

* * *

"Maya? What happened?" Riley says as she sees Maya's smudged make up with tears.

"Can I come in?" She asks, quickly.

"Uh, sure." Riley steps aside, letting her panicking friend inside.

"You need to tell me what happened." Riley says, sitting Maya down on the couch.

"Nothing new, my mom just had one of her moody rage swings." Maya scratched her head. "And now I'm a runaway." She smiled.

"Maya, you can't-"

"Look, I'll probably be back home soon, but I need time away from her."

"Fine."

"Can I stay here until she calms down?" She asks, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Let me ask my dad." She says, getting up from the couch, going into her parent's bedroom. Maya sits there, patiently, trying to clear her mind of everything. She closes her eyes briefly, until she's awoken from a beep from her phone. She takes out her phone from her book bag, and enters her pin. She reads a text from Lucas.

**Lucas Friar:**

_**Hey, are you okay? You looked pretty upset when you had to leave.**_

Maya appreciated the concern, and smiled to herself.

**You:**

**_Yeah, It's just personal reasons right now. _  
**

**Lucas Friar: **

_**Oh.. :( I hope things clear up real soon.**_

She reads the text, and sighs deeply.

_**You:**_

_**Me too. **_

Ending her conversation. Riley comes back into the living room, and nods. Maya sighs in relief, and heads towards Riley's room, with Riley leading. Riley sets up blankets and pillows on the window sill/couch.

"Are you going to be fine on here? It looks uncomfortable." Riley asks, "You can have my bed."

"No, it's really comfortable, plus, I like the view from your window." Maya smiles.

"Okay. Wake me up if you need anything." She says, climbing into her bed.

"Okay." She replies, getting her pajamas out, and heads towards the bathroom. Maya stares into the bathroom mirror, looking deep into her eyes, trying to find where she's supposed to be in life. She scratches her head, and shakes off the thought. She changes into her pajamas.

She enters Riley's room, laying on the window sill, staring at the stars.

"Hello, again." She thinks. The stars twinkle as if it were a hello back. She rests her head on one of the three windows. "Thanks for being here with me." She says, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Riley wakes Maya up, and it surprises her on how well she slept that night. She gets up lazily from her bed, and went towards her bag to pick her out her outfit for the day, and heads into the shower.

After she's done, she and Riley head to school, sharing goodbyes to Riley's family.

At school, Riley's adding another layer out of 10 of lip gloss to her lips, Maya not caring anymore. The bell rings, and they head to History class.

"Class, I'll be giving the free hour period to work a little more on your projects." Cory says, sitting at his computer. Maya turns around to see Lucas smiling.

"So, where did we leave off?" Maya asks.

"We got the title and part of the cause." He says, flipping to the page where he took notes.

"Right, okay." Maya takes out a a poster board from the corner of the classroom, along with some colored pencils. She walks back towards her desk, organizing everything.

She starts writing big letters on top of the board in pencil.

**THE HUNGER GAMES **

She colors in the bubble letters in black sharpie, while Lucas finishes writing down the cause and affect of the project.

"So, The Hunger Games are a punishment for lets say.. 12 districts for their uprising and rebellion against their Capitol. It's decreed that each year they give up 2 tributes in each district, one man and woman, to fight to the death in an isolated arena, until one lone victor remains."

"Nice!" Maya high fives Lucas, then returning to design the board. Lucas takes a look on the progress on the board, and smiles.

"Wow, I didn't know you could draw so well. I like it."

"Thanks." She replies, dropping her pencil.

"Okay, class is dismissed, see you tomorrow." Cory announces.

"See you after school." Lucas whispers, and heads out.

* * *

Not a cliff hanger, :P but anyways, stayed tuned!

-Shay


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, thank you for taking the time to review and help me improve this story and future works, because I literally write these basically in like the middle of the night, and I mess up obvious grammar, that I would easily see if I typed it a second ago. So, please give me credit for wanting to write, even though it's not a wise idea to write at 2 AM sleep deprived. **

**Also on another note (if you're confused), Maya does NOT have a crush on Lucas. (at least not yet) she just finds his presence comforting and a good friend. **

**PLUS, feel free to give ideas on what the next chapter should contain. I have a habit of forgetting good ideas I had and ruin everything. Don't let me or you suffer. **

**ON WITH ZE STORY 8D .**

* * *

Maya and Lucas start working on their project later at Lucas's house.

"So, Maya, how did you learn how to be artistic like that? Did your parents pay for classes?" He asks.

"No, um, I didn't take any classes, I just learned by myself, I guess." She chuckles awkwardly. He nods and starts printing out pictures from his computer.

"I found realistic environments that would look like arenas, which vary each year." He says, picking out a random printer paper. It shows an isolated Rome looking arena with broken arches and lots of rocks.

"Awesome." She says, gluing the picture.

"Hey, Farkle, Riley and I are going to hang out Friday. Want to join?" He asks, gluing another picture.

_Finally, something to keep her occupied when she's not bored as hell. _

"Sure." She smiles.

Cory hands out graded slips on the presentations on the project.

"You guys did an excellent job on this project, I am so pleased." Cory announces, handing out the rest. He reaches Maya's desk and grins.

"Nice job." He whispers, then heads back towards his desk.

"For your efforts, I will not be giving homework this week." The class cheered.

_This would show my mom. I am worthy. _

At Riley's apartment, the two girls are sleeping quietly, occasionally shifting in their sleep. Auggie, Riley's little brother, dreams of race cars and his favorite nascar driver, preparing for the signal to start driving.

Topanga dreams of finally showing her boss that he cannot walk all over her at the lawyer firm. She laughs in her dreams victoriously, while in real life she smiles a little to herself, shifting a little to a more comfortable position. Next to her is Cory, snoring (but not annoyingly) in his sleep. He dreams of the first time he kissed his beloved wife, and grinning on how his reaction was after that. and turns around towards his wife and wraps his arms protectively around her waist.

Riley dreams of random things that wouldn't make sense. She's in a hotel in a red dress one moment and then another, she's in a black jumpsuit climbing a 20 story building. This happens alot, and she likes the variety. She subconsciously pulls her favorite doll her father had given her when she was younger, closer to her.

Maya dreams of something horrible, but she can't quite make out what's happening. But she _knows _it's bad. She finally catches what's happening. It was about 13 years back.

* * *

Maya's mother, who looks is drastically different, sets down a 4 month old Maya Hart. She smiles dreamily at her beautiful daughter, who had drifted off to sleep. She walks out of the room, closing the door quietly. As she enters the living room, she sees the door open, to see her handsome and tall husband, holding his brief case in his hand, his face frowning.

"Welcome back sweetie." She hugs him, but is confused on we he didn't hug back.

"Sweetie?" She asks. He looks into her icy blue eyes with worry and regret. She steps back and frowns also. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Katy, we need to talk."

"About what?" Her voice cracks.

"I just can't do this anymore, Katy."

"W- What are you trying to say?" She asks, afraid on what's next.

"I found another woman." Katy blinked, trying to process what he's saying. He continued. "We've been dating for a few weeks, and I couldn't hide anymore."

"So, you're just leaving me? Just like that?" He sighed and scratched his head, and nodded. Her mind is racing with the new information.

"Katy, It's okay, I can still be in Maya's life, I can still visi-"

"No. I don't want _my _daughter to be around a traitor." She chokes.

He closes his mouth and nods, looking down.

"Will I be able to send her things?" She sighs and nods.

"But she will stay with me. I will raise her by myself. I want you out by tomorrow." She wipes her tears away, calmly walking towards her room, closing it behind her, locking it. She slides down to the floor, and hides her face in her legs, sobbing quietly.

Maya's dad walks towards Maya's room, and finds her sleeping. He smiles to himself and studies his daughter, that he will soon not be able to see again. Her face looks calm, as he sees a slight smile.

"Oh Maya..." He starts, stroking her face. "Daddy loves you. No matter what.." He plants a kiss on his lips and begins to cry quietly, so she wouldn't too.

* * *

Maya wakes up with her face in her pillow as she finds it wet from her tears. She sniffles and wipes away her tears left on her face. She shakes her head. She lays back down and whispers.

"Daddy..." She takes off her blanket Riley given her, at an attempt to cool down. she sniffles another time, knowing she looks like a hot mess. She shifts on her side, where she faces the window, and the night sky. She eventually falls asleep, and is forced awake by Riley.

"C'mon, we're going to be late!" She says, grabbing her brush. Maya slowly gets up from her bed, trying to wake up. Her feet touch the cold hard floor, which make her slightly jump. She wipes her eyes and rise from her bed, getting ready for the day.

The day trudges on, while Maya still thinks about the dream. What if that actually happened? No, that's impossible. She was a baby, she couldn't remember what she got for her birthday from Riley a year ago. But, this felt too real to just ignore. She shook her head, and tries to pay attention to Cory.

When class is over, Lucas taps Maya on her shoulder. She turns around, with a plain face.

"Remember, we're going to the mall later." He says, leaving. She nods, packing her things.

The 4 arrive at the mall together, giggling at Farkle's silliness. Maya had never been to the store in a long time. She awes at the big place, slightly crowded with tons of stores and food stands.

"Let's go Maya!" Riley grabs her arm forcing her to enter a store. "We'll be right out!" She giggles at Lucas and Farkle. Riley looks at the store looking at everything, oooing and aweeing anything cute or sparkly.

"Eep! Lip gloss!" She squeals, running over to the makeup collection. Maya shakes her head and chuckles to herself.

"I'm gonna wait for you outside, The perfume stench here is making me wanna gag." She says, walking out. She meets Farkle and Lucas outside, tapping away on their phones.

"What happened?" Farkle asks, putting his phone away, Lucas also copying him.

"Nothing, It's too girly in there." I laughed. Riley comes out of the store, smiling.

"Hey Maya, I got you something." she says, holding a bag up.

CLIFFEEE! :D

-Shay


	5. Chapter 5

**Just for a heads up, I might become inactive/slow due to school. As you see already. But, watch out for holiday specials in the near future. :) **

* * *

Maya looks at Riley for a moment, praying it's not another strawberry smelling lipgloss. She takes the bag anyways, and finds a small box inside. She opens it curiously, looking inside. It was earth. She looks confused, taking it out of the box. She holds it in front of her, the necklace dangling.

"It's the world. I think it's perfect for you. Look at the back." Riley says, smiling. Maya looks at the back of the necklace, with words engraved.

_Take On The World. _

Maya smiles widely, and hugs Riley hard. "Thank you." She whispers, while Riley squeezes her back.

"You're so welcome." She says.

"Okay, guys, lets go get some froyo!" Farkle cheers, dashing down the halls. The three shake their head, while walking towards Farkle's direction.

Riley and Maya return to the apartment, both plumping on the bed.

"So, what did you get from the mall?" Maya said, grabbing one of Riley's plush pillow.

"Hmm.." Riley says, looking on the floor in her shopping bags. "I got a new phone case, some new lipgloss, new cute tops, vests, ouu, and these new pair of slipp-"

"Okay, so a lot of things." Maya chuckled, stopping Riley.

"I'm really exhausted, lets go to sleep?" Maya asks Riley. Riley shakes her head no.

"It's only 6 PM, we should go eat."

"Riley, I'm really not in the mood to-"

"No objections. Also, my mom is making fried chicken and mashed potatoes.."

"Okay, fine. Just let me change into my Pajamas."

"How was shopping, girls?" Topanga asks, pouring gravy on her mashed potatoes.

"Really fun. Riley got me this one necklace." Maya holds up the charm, with Topanga, Auggie and Cory admiring it.

"It's so beautiful, Maya." She places it back on her chest, and smiles.

"It is, isn't it?"

The family, and Maya, finish dinner in peace, and the girls head back to the bedroom.

"Life is beautiful, Riley." Maya breaks the silence. Her sitting on the windowsill, and Riley laying there, staring at the white ceiling. She looks up, towards Maya.

"It is." Riley responds.

"But life is sometimes ugly, you know? It sucks. But, things, like this friendship, gives me so much hope...It's so wonderful." Maya whispers. Riley just stares at Maya and nods.

"Goodnight, Riles."

"Goodnight, Maya." Riley flips over on her other side and slowly drifts to sleep. Maya gets out her phone, and opens messaging, and starts to text Lucas.

_Hey, Lucas. -Maya_

**Hey, Maya, what's up?**

_I can't sleep. I don't want to bother Riley's sleep. _

**Well, you bothered mine. **

_Oh, I'm sorry, goodnight._

**Haha, I'm kidding. :) **

_I just had a strange dream, a couple nights ago. _

**What was it? :P**

_Well, It was about my dad, who I never met. I dreamed that he and my mom broke up, and him visiting me one last time..._

**Woah. Have you told Riley about this? **

_No, I'll tell her when I'm ready. _

**Okay. Make sure it's soon. **

_Fine._

**You should get some sleep. It's late.**

_Okay. Goodnight._

**Goodnight.**

She shuts off her phone screen, and pulls the blanket closer up towards her face. She takes her necklace and puts up into the air. The moon's light shimmers onto the necklace, as Maya smiles. She sets down the charm and flips on her other side, finally deciding to fall asleep.

"_Mom?" Maya, as a 6 year old asks. Her mother, visibly exhausted, turns to face her. _

_"Yes?" She asks, lowering the stove fire down. _

_"Where's Daddy? Everyone has one but me." Maya frowns. Her mother sighs, and finishes the stew on the stove. She sits down next to Maya, whose drawing her house with a blue crayon. She sets it down and stares into her mother's dark blue eyes. _

_"Your Dad... decided to leave us. He doesn't love mommy anymore." A tear falls from Maya's eyes. _

_"But... things will be just fine, without daddy." Her voice goes deep. _

_"Here, let's have some stew." _

_"I'm not hungry." Maya says, running towards her room. She takes out a picture from beneath her bed, a photo of her dad, holding her. She was playing in her mom's closet one day, and found one rare photo of her and her dad. She snuck it under her shirt, and hid it under her bed mattress _

_"I want my daddy home." She cries, holding the photo close._

Maya wakes up, screaming, quickly awaking Riley. She gets up, turns on her lamp light, and rushes towards Maya, whose's still screaming in her sleep.

"Maya! Maya!" Riley yells, shaking Maya awake. Tears filled her eyes, making her eyes red. She stops screaming, and quietly sobs.

"I'm sorry, Riley. It's been happening lately." Maya shakes her head, fixing her hair. "I can leave to go back home tomorrow."

"No, it's fine, Maya. What do you mean, lately? This isn't the first time?" Riley's eyes widen. Topanga walks into the room, alarmed, her holding her robe around her.

"What happened? I heard screaming."

"Nothing, Mrs. Matthews. It was just a dream." Maya says, sniffling.

"You want anything to drink?"

"Um, sure, if that's okay." Maya says quietly. Topanga smiles, and closes the door.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you. So, I guess this is it. I had a dream, where my mom and dad broke up. I know, it sounds weird. And I dreamt he said goodbye one last time to me... I..." Maya starts tearing up. "It was so sudden. How can you miss someone you don't remember knowing?" Riley just sits there.

"I don't know, Maya. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't actually expect you to know. I just... need support." Riley hugs her best friend, tightly. Topanga walks into the room, holding a tray of 2 mugs of Hot Chocolate, with 3 marshmallows.

"I've got Cocoa." She smiles.

"Thanks, Mom." Riley gets up, and takes the tray. "I love you." She grins.

"I love you too. I love you, Maya." she looks at the blonde, slightly smiling.

"I love you too." She responds. Topanga leaves the girls, returning to her bed, where her best friend and lover is slightly snoring.

"Let's have some cocoa." Riley says, handing Maya her mug. The two sit there in silent, with hot cocoa soothing their stomach. and soul.

What's happening next? :O Tune in next time on Take On The World. :)

-Shay


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Hope ya'll enjoy this! PS: ENJOY EVERYTHING IN YOUR LIFE. AS IT MADE YOU STRONGER TODAY AND EVEN MORE TOMORROW. **

* * *

The group of friends sit at their usual table, talking about random stuff.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving weekend?" Lucas asks.

"Nothing much. Go out to eat?" Farkle says, eating his turkey.

"Maya, how do you feel about black Friday shopping?" Riley asks, opening her water bottle.

"I don't know. Too crowded." Maya says.

"But, you'll get really cool stuff for less!" Riley shakes her body.

"Fine. But we're going to have to train to survive the crowd." Maya smiles. The lunch bell rings.

"Have a nice weekend, students! And Happy Thanksgiving." The principle announces. The half day at school ends, and the students rush home. At the apartment, the girls walk into a great smell of food cooking. Topanga and Cory work in the kitchen, stirring, mashing, beating, frying, baking frantically. Their wonderful cooking emits the atmosphere with good feels, and hungry growls.

"Hi, Mom, Dad!" Riley calls, as Maya takes off her coat.

"The cooking smells great!" Maya calls, walking towards the kitchen.

"Can we help? We learned a lot from kitchen duty for electives." Riley smiles.

"Sure,can you help with the mashed potatoes? I need them washed and peeled." Topanga says, handing them the sack of potatoes.

"Sure, thing, Mrs. Matthews." Maya nods, washing her hands after Riley.

After the vigorous cooking in the kitchen, Topanga sets the gravy boat on the table, and sighs. The table is complete with amazing creations, turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, casserole. It was simply amazing.

"You want to invite your friends?" Cory asks, wiping his hands. The girls' face lights up, and nod. Maya picks up her phone, and dials Farkle.

"It's Farkle!" He answers, with his perfect optimistic tone.

"Hey, Farkle! Want to join Thanksgiving dinner with us?" Maya asks, smiling.

"Sure! Our dinner reservations fell through. When is coming over good?" Farkle responds.

"Around 3. I'll see you later?" Maya says.

"Sounds like a plan. Bye, Maya!" Farkle grins, and hangs up. Maya then calls Lucas's phone.

"Hello?" Lucas responds.

"Hey! Lucas, If you guys don't have any plans, do you guys want to have dinner with us?"

"Hmm. Let me ask my mom." Lucas says, placing his phone down. Maya waits patiently, and he answers back.

"Yea, we don't have any plans. We'd love to."

"Great! See you guys at 3."

* * *

"Alright, champ! Let's see you do some running." Riley grins, as the girls, who moved the furniture to make space, put on their best game face on.

"What are you girls doing?" Auggie walks in from his room. The girls look up, facing the 5 year old.

"We're training." Maya answers, tying up her hair.

"Go back to your room, and I can see you trying to eat the dinner." Auggie frowns, rubbing his stomach. He runs back to his room, and Riley turns to face Maya.

"Ready?" Riley asks. Maya nods. Maya runs and dodges obstacles. She trips and falls towards the ground from a book.

"This is how black friday will be like, but even more dangerous. Now, try again!" Riley blows her whistle.

"Ow! I'm right here!" Maya screams, play slapping Riley in the shoulder.

"Right! Sorry. Now, try again!" Riley cheers. Maya gets in her training position again, while Topanga comes into the room.

"That's enough training, girls. Clean up! The guests will arrive in 10 minutes. The girls nod, and quickly replace the living room to its original state. They hear a knock on the door, as Riley answers it. She smiles when she sees her beloved Farkle Minkus.

"Farkle! Come in! Hi Mr. Minkus." She greets, stepping aside. The two come inside, them holding refreshments. Maya assists with the bags, and takes them towards the kitchen, as Cory and Topanga come towards them, greeting them also. A few minutes later, Lucas and his family arrives to the apartment, them meeting and welcoming them inside their home. They all sit at the table, with the great feast presented in front of everyone, the guests complimenting them on their hard work and devotion for a meal. The set their napkins onto their lap, and hold hands to unite. Each person shares what they are thankful for, as it is tradition in the Matthews.

"I would like to start a little prayer.. I'm thankful for all the little things in life." Maya smiles towards her friends. "It's a shame that so many overlook these things, but it's amazing I haven't. I learned so much from different people. I am very grateful. Thank you." Maya closes her eyes, while still smiling. The others nod, while also smiling at her. The others finish, as they start dining into the feast. The adults engage in a conversation among themselves, while the preteens, and Auggie, start one of their own.

"Auggie. Don't play with your mashed potatoes." Riley scolds him. He sighs, plopping a corn piece on top of the mountain.

"But, it's a mountain Auggie!" He complains.

"Fine, do whatever you want. But don't make a mess, and waste food." Riley gives in. He nods happily and adds more corn onto his mountain. The kids laugh, with a followed question by Maya.

"Everyone at school keep saying the word, selfie. What is that?" Lucas smiles, and answers,

"It's a made up teen word, that means you take a picture of yourself. But, most people say it anyway with group photos."

"That's weird. Do you guys want to take a picture of us together?" Maya asks. The friends nod their head, and angle themselves around Maya. Maya fiddles with her iphone,the kids quickly cramping up.

"Oh my gosh, my neck!" Farkle rubs his neck.

"Hurry... ow.. up.." Riley says, maintaining her perfect smile. Maya clicks the photo and they sigh of relief. The adults and teens, with Auggie, finish up their food with great pleasure and thanks.

"Wow! The football game starts in 5 minutes! Let's catch the game." Topanga says, washing her dish. Cory turns on the T.V. to see the teams readying their positions on the field. The adults crowd on the couch, after washing their plates and utensils, watching the game in anticipation. The kids wash their dishes too, sitting at the clear table, while Auggie runs off to play his action figures in his room.

"I can't believe the year is almost over..." Lucas sighs.

"I know.. it's going by so fast." Farkle comments. The 4 agree.

"I can't wait to start a new year... I'm so tired of 2014." Maya says. Riley holds her hand. Maya smiles.

"I can't wait to be there for the new year with you." Riley grins.

"I'm grateful you guys are my friends. I love this holiday alot... I don't know why." Maya runs her hand through her hair.

"I love this holiday too." Lucas smiles towards Maya.

O.o.O.O.o

I know this is a really sucky ending to a chapter, but I promise some goodness in the next chapter. PLEASE NOTE LUCAYA IS DEVELOPING, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. PLEASE STAY TUNED AND REVIEW! ^-^

-Shay


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Welcome to the next installment of Take On The World. Happy(very late) Holidays! And a Happy New Year! Also, P.S... I'm not really sure how long this story will be. Maybe 20 chapters? I don't know, I really enjoy writing this story. :) Anyways, tune in! **

**THIS WILL BE A TWO PART CHAPTER THINGY. I will need you guys to keep reviewing to keep me running/updating. **

**P.S. THIS IS IN DECEMBER. **

**... **

Maya sits alone in Riley's room, on her bed. She can't believe it's been almost 3 months and Maya's mom never called to make sure she was okay. She sighs. Is it time to go back? She really felt home in the Matthews, but, she always knew eventually she had to go back. She places her hands on her knees. It's time. Riley comes back into the room, shaking her head into her towel.

"Riley... I think it's time for me to go back to my apartment." Maya says, as Riley starts combing her long brown hair.

"What? Are you sure?" She asks, shaking her wet hair.

"Yea.. I know I have to go back eventually. I'll be fine." Maya smiles. Riley nods.

"Stay for dinner?" Riley asks. Maya nods.

**...**

The Matthews and Maya finish their dinner in peace. Maya wipes her mouth into her napkin, and sighs.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. For everything... and this lovely dinner." Maya smiles.

"You are so welcome. And the door is always open, Maya, if you need anything." Cory says. Maya nods.

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews. I'll always keep that in mind." Maya replies. She takes her pack from her side, and gets up. The family bids their farewell, as she walks towards the door. She waves them goodbye, as she closes the door behind her. It's time.

She arrives in her room, the room she forgotten how it looked like, and laid on her bed. She still had one day left until the school was let out for Winter Break. She might as well get some rest. She changed into her pajamas. She yawned and laid on her bed. She finally drifts off into sleep.

**...**

_Maya finds standing in her room, except a few things changed. She looks around and spots a blonde on her bed, facing down. _

_"Where am I?" She asks herself, confused. The blonde shifts, and she realizes it's her. But she looks.. older. _

_"Maya!" A familiar voice calls. It's her mother. She paces to the door, worrying about her older self. The door opens and she sees her mother, whose drastically changed. She smiles as she looks upon her sleepy daughter. Maya looks at her with confusion. Is she not seen? Is this one of those weird things that she can see her future? Also, what happened to her Mom? _

_She holds a tray in her hand, a plate with bacon and eggs with a full glass of orange juice. She shakes her head. Her mother hasn't prepared a meal for over 5 years. Really, what happened? She rests the tray on the side of her bed. She shakes Maya awake. _

_"Maya! Rise and shine! It's time for your first day as a Senior! So exciting, isn't it?" She smiles, as the 17 year old awakens. _

_Woah. Senior year? _

_"Mom.. Please don't make me feel old." Maya groans, as she stretches. _

_"Looks whose talking! I'm the one whose starting to get wrinkly. By the way, here's some breakfast." She hands Maya her tray. Maya smiles. _

_"Thanks Mom." She giggles, as she bites into some bacon. _

_"By the way, do you want your boyfriend to come pick you up, or do you want me to drop you off?" Katy asks, placing her hands on her hips. _

_Wait, what? Boyfriend? _

_"I'll go with him. And please just call him by his name." Maya grins. _

_Wait! What's his name! _

_"Fine. Well, I have to start working. I'm focusing on this potential future breakthrough Actress. I'll see you after school. Okay?" Katy says. Maya nods. She places a kiss on her forehead and hugs her. _

_"I love you, Maya." She says, hugging her tightly._

_"I.. Ommf.. Love you too." She says smiling. Katy leaves her daughter to finish her breakfast in bed, and leaves to go to her job at the Agency Center downtown. _

**...**

Maya wakes up without screaming or crying for the first time in months. She rubs her eyes. She looks outside her window, to see the sun rising up slowly. She frowns slightly at her dream, disappointed that the dream wasn't reality. But it changed to a smile. It was the most pleasant sleep and dream she's had in forever. She sighs. She wondered about what boyfriend she had. But it seem to be just a dream. She jumps out of bed, ready to start her day.

She luckily doesn't run into her mother, but she dreads the day she does.

She arrives to school on time, meeting up with Riley before History class.

"Hey! How was your first night home?" Riley says, taking her heavy History book into her arm. Maya places her hands in her pocket.

"It was actually pretty pleasant. My dream wasn't something depressing or scary." Maya replies. Riley closes her locker shut and looks at Maya.

"Really? What was it about?" Riley asks, holding her books closer to her.

"It was about me and my mom... in a better future... It felt so real." Maya explains, shaking her head. "I keep having these bizarre dreams, all of a sudden. I think I'm going crazy..." Riley smiles.

"I'll love you always, crazy or not." She says, as the bell rings. The two girls walk into Cory's classroom, as the class settles in.

"Welcome class, it is indeed the last day before you start your winter break." Cory starts, as he leans on his desk. The class erupts into a cheer, nearly making Cory lose his hearing. "Okay.. Okay.. Settle down." Cory chuckles. "I want you to have a great break, and remember to stay inside and keep warm." The class nods. "All right. Let's get started with today's lesson." He walks towards the chalkboard, and picks up a chalk piece.

"Attention students! I hope you have crammed a lot of information today. Don't lose them over break! I hope you all have a fun and safe winter break, I'll see you all after the new years." The principle announces on the announcement speaker. The dismissal bell rings after, which the halls soon erupt into a happy chaos, students jumping and cheering. They wouldn't have to lift a pencil for another 2 weeks.

**...**

Maya wakes Riley up early one morning, which almost made Riley call the cops. She rushes open to the window, letting Maya, and a rush of cold air into her room. She closes the door and shivers.

"Oh my gosh, Maya! It's freezing! Why are you just wearing your pajamas and just a bathrobe!" Riley says, rubbing her sleeves.

"Sheesh! I'm sorry. I forgot how slow you are in gym. Let alone walk across the room." Maya smiles. Riley playfully roles her eyes, and smiles too.

"Anyway, what are you doing here at 6 AM? I'm trying to get as much sleep as possible before school starts up again." Riley says, scratching her head.

"I just wanted to hang out here. And Merry Christmas Eve!" Maya grins, hugging her best friend.

"Merry Christmas Eve." Riley replies.

"I would sleep on the windowsill, but the windows make it hard to sleep. It feels like an iceberg." Maya sighs. "Can I-"

"Yes." Riley says, scooting over in her bed. Maya climbs up next to her. "Now I can't sleep." Riley sighs.

"Me neither." Maya frowns. "Let's just talk, okay?"

"Okay." Riley says, sitting up. "What are you doing for Christmas and New Years?"

"I don't know... I would just go downtown and look at the decorations... I'm just not into it this year." Maya responds, snuggling deep into Riley's blankets, making her giggle.

"You want to spend the Holidays with us? It'll be the first time you did!" Riley suggests, her eyes sparking a light. Maya turns to her, smiling.

"Will do, Riley." She says, before a squeal of excitement erupted from Riley.

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun!" Riley jumps on her bed, making Maya erupt into a hilarious laughter.

"Auggie! Get in here!" Riley yells from the living room. A few moments later, Auggie emerges into the room, cautiously.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Auggie says. Riley looks at him in confusion, before shaking her head.

"What are you talking about? Nevermind, I'll find out later. Remember? You get to hang up the star this year." Riley says. Auggie face changes to a smile.

"Oh, yea! Give me a boost, Riley?" Auggie asks. Riley nods, as she turns her back and crouches down to his height. He happily jumps on her back, while boosting him up. She hands him the golden and sparkly star, which he places gently on the tree top. "Thank you, Riles." Auggie says, as she lowers him down.

"Remember,don't open the presents until tomorrow morning. Okay?" Riley says, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Auggie groaned, walking back to his room. Auggie was always so curious about his presents that were placed under the tree. Luckily, Riley, or her parents caught him trying to open them before Christmas morning. Maya comes out of the bathroom, with cleaned hair and a new outfit.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Maya greets, hugging her best friend.

"Merry Christmas Eve!" Riley greets back. "I can't believe it's almost 2015. It's weird."

"I know... But I need a fresh new start." Maya says, while Riley nods her head.

* * *

"Maya! Get up! It's Christmas!" Riley jumps on her bed, waking the blonde up. Riley bends down to Maya's face, making Maya's eyes widen. "There a few wonderful gifts with your name on it." Riley smirked. Maya laughs, as she pushes the brunette off her space. Riley frowns.

"Fine! I'll get up, just go fix your hair, crazy." Maya giggles, as Riley picks up a brush. After the two make themselves at least decent looking, they head out into the living room, where Cory, Topanga, and Auggie sit on the couch, smiling at the girls.

"Merry Christmas!" They cheer. The two sit on the floor, while Auggie takes out the first present.

"This is for Riley, from me." Auggie smiles, handing his older sister a present. Riley thanks her brother, before taking out the present. It was a bag of different variety of lipglosses. Riley giggles in awe, while hugging Auggie. The two parents laugh.

After about 30 minutes of gift opening, Riley grabs Maya, and shoves her into her room.

"Woah, Riles. Are you okay?" Maya asks, almost falling over.

"Well, here's a special present." Riley says, handing Maya a small box, wrapped in polka dotted wrapping.

"Riley, you shouldn't have, I have tons loads of-"

"It's not from me though." Riley interrupts. Maya rises her eyebrow, but ignores it. She opens the box, staring at the bracelet. She glances at Riley, whose smiling. She finds a little note at the bottom, and takes it out.

_Merry Christmas, Maya. I would of given this to you myself, but I would've been in Texas. And, Riley wanted to see your face. I hope you have a Happy New Year._

_-Lucas Friar _

Maya stares at the note and gift, smiling for who knows how long.

* * *

AWEEE! A BRACELET! :O

-Shay


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in these few months. I've been collecting myself, trying to deal with stuff. **

**Also, I've already planned the rest of the story out, and I hope it turns out wonderfully. I hope you guys are tuning in! Please tune in, I'll be a lot more active. I've got a lot down the road for this story. ;) **

**...**

"Wow!" Riley gasps at the bracelet in the small box. It was absolutely breathtaking. Maya picked up the bracelet up carefully in the air, as Riley takes the box and reads the note.

Maya studies the bracelet, and takes note on how expensive it might of been. She clips it onto her right hand and looks at it from different perspectives.

"Aww, Lucas is so sweet." Riley says, closing the box. Maya looks at her and nods quietly.

"I don't know what to do. I didn't really plan on getting this." Maya whispers, still studying the unique jewelry.

"Start by saying thanks." Riley responds, putting Maya's phone into her hand. Maya nods and unlocks her phone. She pulls up her contacts list, looking for his name. She presses the facetime option, and lets it ring.

Lucas picks up his phone with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Maya! Did you like my present?" He grins. Maya laughs and nods her head quickly.

"I love it alot, Lucas. But you didn't have to."

"Oh, but I wanted to. It wasn't a big deal." Lucas replies.

"Thank you, Lucas. It was very sweet." Maya's smile widens, as the two go in a deeper conversation.

* * *

Winter break flew by like a breeze, as Maya finds herself in the morning of the first day back, staring at the ceiling. Maya debates herself whether or not she should stay in bed for an extra five minutes, keep in mind it's still cold outside, or quickly get ready. She closes her eyes, deciding an extra five minutes is well earned, but groans, now wide awake. She rises up from her bed, trudging herself towards her bathroom.

She leaves just in time before her mother made it home, before running a few stairs to meet Riley.

"Welcome back from break, you guys!" Cory greeted them, as the students responded in a tired some groan, before a few laid their heads on their desks.

"Oh come on! When did you guys go to sleep last night?" Cory asked, disappointed as he looked upon his classroom. The students replied in a mumbled 'I don't know'.

"Okay, for an attempt of participation, let's do something fun." Cory smiled. "I sent permission to your parents in the mail a few weeks back, and granted, we will be taking a field trip today. It's the Art Gallery that just opened." Most of the class gasped and cheered, as Maya kept her head on her desk. Cory's grin changed into a neutral expression, and walked towards her desk.

"Maya?"

Without looking up, she muttered,

"You know my mom would never let me waste my time at an Art Gallery."

"I know.. but between you and me, I convinced the school board to grant permission signed by me for you."

Maya looked up with a grin on her face. "Really?" Cory nodded. "Thank You!" She gave him a quick hug and turned around to Lucas' desk, who was occupied with Riley and Farkle, and joined into the conversation. Cory left to his desk with a smile again on his face.

"Okay class, grab your coats from you lockers, and maybe a sketchbook and a pencil to sketch new ideas you see." Maya smiled upon hearing that, and was the first to dash towards her locker.

The class stopped outside of the building of the art gallery, all freezing from the sudden transition at the warmth haven of the bus to the freezing tundra that is of New York winter.

"I know you guys are all freezing, so I'll make this brief. Please keep quiet as possible, as there are some gallery viewings happening. Please don't use photography, and please don't touch anything. Do you hear me Riley?" Cory asked. Riley put up a thumbs up for confirmation, as Cory led the class inside the building. The students were rejoicing the warmth that blasted on them as they first entered, but one student ignored the sensation as she took in the whole new world around her. She's only seen art galleries by the doors in the front, but never really gone into one, since they required money. She gaped at the many pieces of art and sculptures she could almost cry. Tears of happiness. After Cory let the students go in groups, and made a plan to meet up for lunch, Maya went along quickly with her three friends, trying to take in loads of what she could.

The three behind her were struggling to keep up with her for a little bit until she slowed down and walked down a row of artwork and studied each individual carefully.

"She's adorable when she takes her time to look at something she cares about." Riley smiled, as the other two agree, smiling at the happily smiling blonde who turned around occasionally to point at the artwork to motion her friends to look. They giggle each time and smile, following alongside their friend.

"I've never seen her this happy." Lucas grinned. Riley's eyes fill with tears of happiness, but they never fall.

"Me neither." She sucks back the tears and looks at the two, with a smile. After that, they catch up with Maya, now further down the room.

* * *

**APRIL.**

"As you guys know, It's already April, which marks days counting down till you graduate John Quincy Adams Middle School and move into High School. So, we will planning for the end of the year testing and preparation for the ceremony." Cory announced, as he put on the date on his chalkboard. "I'm looking forward to seeing all of you walking across the stage." He said, turning around, dusting off his hands, looking at his class. "The first end of the year test will be held in this class, as it will obviously be held in World History. I wish you guys now, and then, good luck. It will be in about 2 weeks, so please prepare and study hard."

The rest of the time was going over another lesson in class, until the bell rang.

At lunch, Maya was eating unusually fast, was catching her friends' attention, then Farkle stopped both of her hands, with a wide eyed expression.

"Dang, woman! I love a girl who eats, but you're eating too fast. I think you might choke."

"What's wrong Maya?" Lucas asks, leaning towards her.

"I-I.."

"Maya.." Riley says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I...I'm nervous. What if I fail these tests and never make it in High School by next fall? I will be a year behind and I feel like I would of ruined my life.."

"Maya.. Maya! You are not going to fail. I can assure you that." Farkle speaks up, trying to calm down her breathing.

"I don't know.. You never know.." Maya's breathing is heavier now, quickening up.

"You know what, we can even hold a study group.. each night." Lucas suggested.

"That.. sounds good..." Maya calms down.

"Okay. What about tonight? At the library?" Riley asks. They nod as the next period bell rings.

They meet up at the library a few hours after school, to start Prepping for the end of the year exams. The teens settle at a table, settling into their seats, bringing their notes and textbooks out, and flipping to the right page.

"Okay, History. Let's start out with the Civil Rights Movement." Lucas starts out, "Maya, name a fact of the period."

Maya contemplated the question, reaching in her brain, reviewing her notes, until she answered.

"Many black people would sit at the whites only section at restaurants, and would even have food poured onto them, but still stood strong." The 3 nodded their heads in approval and satisfaction, and Maya smiled lightly. Lucas leaned over and whispered,

"You'll do just fine on your exams, keeping up this much effort." Lucas smiled. Maya smiled back, and returned writing notes as Farkle spoke more facts.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be one more time jumping, which will be in chapter 10. I promise Chapter 9 will come quicker. :) Also, expect the unexpected in these next chapters. ;)

-Shay


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter, so bear with me. Or is that spelled differently? I'm sorry if it is. Even though I planned out the story, it's hard to make filler chapters. .. Loves and Kisses. **

* * *

After vigorous studying and late night cram sessions in her bedroom, The day finally came that they would take their first test. They wouldn't get their results until during their graduation ceremony. Maya laid on her bed, trying to get herself to get out of bed and start the day by talking to herself.

"Get up, Maya. Just pretend it's another day." She whispered. She shifted her head towards the window, seeing the sun rising up slowly. "Get up." She whispered again. "You can do it. It's not so bad." She shut her eyes, searching for better motivations. Instead, a downfall of fears raced through her mind.

"You'll never pass. You're a failure." The voice so similar yet so strange repeated over and over. Her breathing rate increased, as she reached up to hold onto her necklace. She looked at the world hanging on her chest. She held it tightly in her palm and she noticed she'd gone calm. She finally mustered up the courage to sit up on the edge of her bed, sighing. She looked at her alarm clock before getting up to start the long day.

She sat at her desk, fondling with the prized bracelet on her right arm, keeping her cool down. Cory walked into the class with his black leather case with a huge smile on his set down his case near the end of the chalkboard, before turning to the students.

"Welcome class. Now I know it's a big day today, so I'll let you review your notes for ten minutes. Go ahead now." He stated, sitting in his chair. The class turned around to their friends to review little notes in a small chatter kind of way.

"Remember, you can do it." Farkle looked at the blonde with a reassuring smile afterwards. She gave a small smile, and nodded.

"Also, that grades don't define you. Not even in the smallest way." Lucas said. Maya took that into thought. She had never though of that.

Even after the test started, she tried her best to keep her cool and keep that thought etched in her mind.

_Grades don't define you. Not even in the smallest way. _

Then, she made it through the test.

Though, she was a bit disappointed to realize there were other subjects that she needed to take tests for. _Well, at least I have one done. _She thought, collecting her things after the bell rang. She walked to her next class; which was English, next to Riley. After hearing they wouldn't be taking a test in that class, Maya let out a breath of relief. Next to art class, English was her favorite. She found another different escape from the world, by expression her feelings in her writing, or reading a really good novel. She quietly sat through the day, hoping the week would go quicker.

At her apartment, she was sitting on her bed, sketching out on her sketchbook when she heard a hurried knock on the window, surprised, Maya hid under the covers, with her heart beating. She peaked and saw an elastic Riley, and let out a breath she'd be holding. She rushed her inside, knowing it's too hot to be even out in the sun.

"You almost scared me into a heart attack, Matthews!" Maya complained as she shut the window. "I almost thought someone was breaking in. With that out of a sudden loud banging on my window."

"I'm sorry! But here, have this." Riley held out a box. Maya couldn't believe that one, she missed Riley having the box in the first place, and two, it was quite big. Maya rose a questioning eyebrow, but took the box, looking inside.

It was a cake, with Riley's face on it, with her holding a thumbs up. "You took most of your tests! You have about 2 more to go next week." Riley smiled. "Well, we all do. But, yay!"

"Thanks, Riley!" Maya hugged the brunette, "What flavor is it?"

"Vanilla."

"Ouu, my favorite. Shall we dig in?" Maya said, lifting the box.

"We shall."

Earlier, Riley walked inside the local cafe/bakery, welcomed by the smells of fresh pastry and sweets wafted into her nose. She closed her eyes and breathed it all in. She turned back into reality, walking to the display section.

"Riley?" A familiar voice called out behind her. She turned to see Farkle and Lucas, sitting with a cup of refreshments and a plate of cookies. She smiled, and headed towards them.

"Hey, What's up?"

"We just came here to hang out. Do you want to sit down and have a cookie?" Farkle questioned, holding a cookie with his ridiculously cute smile. Riley gave a light laugh, before accepting the cookie and sitting down.

"What brings you here, Riley?" Lucas asked, picking up his glass of lemonade.

"I wanted to grab something to eat while picking out a cake for Maya. To celebrate making it through this week." Riley replied, taking another cookie into her hand, "Oh my goodness, these are delicious!"

Farkle chuckled, before Lucas suggested, "You should make it super cheesy, but cute. Maybe, get her a cake of her favorite and place a picture of you, cheering her on, or something."

"Ouu! Good idea!" Riley gasped, clapping her hand repeadtly. "She's going to love it. I'll go tell the baker." Riley jumped from her seat and walked towards the owner behind the counter.

***Present***

"That was really good, Riley! I had no idea cake could taste this good. Where did you get it?" Maya said, washing the dishes, while Riley dried them and placed them in the cabinet.

"It's the recently opened cafe down the street. Have you heard of it?"

Maya shook her head. "But we should definitely go there more often."

"Yea, I saw Farkle and Lucas there. Lucas was the one to give me the idea for the cake." Riley laughed.

"That Lucas Friar boy." Maya laughed along with her.

Suddenly, the weekend flew by and Maya found herself in her History class, half awake.

"Okay, class. I heard over a staff meeting that all eighth graders have two more tests to take. Am I right?" Cory started off the class. The class nodded in confirmation, as he continued, "Well, After today, those will be over, and the results will be posted via student email, Saturday, at noon. Have I made myself clear?"

The class nodded again, before he started the lesson.

"Hey, do you want to hang out Saturday?" Riley whispered. Maya turned her head to face her best friend and nodded. "Good. Let's meet up at Annie's Cafe then."

* * *

"Here's your change, have a nice day." One of the employee's behind the counter smiled, handing Riley a few dollars and a receipt. "And your plate of cookies will be out in a minute."

Riley nodded, "Thank you." Before she headed towards the table in the corner where her three friends sat. She placed her change on the table, before settling next to Maya, then grabbing her bottle of water and sipping it.

"We have about five more minutes before the results are sent to us." Farkle stated, looking at his phone. The blonde female from the counter came around to their table, holding a large plate of cookies, fresh and warm from the oven. Maya's head lifted from the table from the delight smell of the smell. She placed it down on the table.

"Enjoy!" She smiled, walking back to the counter to attend to more customers. Maya took about two in each hand, biting into a cookie with quick speed and huge bites.

"Maya! Please don't choke. I don't think you would want 'Died from cookies' on your gravestone." Farkle half joked, eyeing the blonde. Riley lightly stroked her hair to soothe her, as Lucas patted her back.

"It will be okay, Maya. You studied really hard." Riley whispered. Just then, their phones' beeped, indicating a new message. They reached out for the phones, cautious.

Maya took the longest, dreading the moment she saw F's all over the email. She opened the email, and nearly fainted.

Riley held onto her. "What were your results? Are you okay?" She questioned anxiously.

"No less than a C Plus." Maya whispered, still wonder struck, staring at her phone. The three cheered and hugged Maya, who was still in her trance.

"I'm so proud of you!" Riley cheered, jumping in her seat.

"Me too." Maya smiled, hugging Riley tighter.

* * *

**Probably a bit short, but! Here's a small inlook on the next chapter: Graduation Prepping! And a kick start on some rising action. **

**-Shay **


End file.
